Magical Ouran
by Cigam1227
Summary: The adventures of a not-so-normal girl named Andy and her BFF Raina when they get sucked into the Ouran world!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas and I hope you like my new story!**

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Ugh, what just happened?" I asked myself getting off the floor

All I remember was being with my best friend, Raina, during a black-out.

"I guess I should see where I am," I said walking outside.

I saw a pond with a little man peeing and instantly knew where I was.

"No! I can't be here! Wait, picture," I said getting my phone out.

After the photo shoot I ran far enough and I saw a pink school.

"Of course! I wonder what episode or chapter we're on," I said running back inside.

"Hey! Do you know any quiet places I could," said a familiar voice.

"So it's the first!" I thought, "Actually I do! Follow me!"

"Ok, what's your name?" Haruhi asked.

"My name?" I said.

"Yeah," Haruhi said.

My name was actually Andrea so what do I say? I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a guy. I always wear baggy clothes, like today, my hair is pretty short, and I'm, sadly, flat-chested.

"Andy," I said.

"Really? That's unique. My name is Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said.

"Pleased to meet you, Haruhi," I said shaking her hand very hard.

After five attempts to read Japanese without subtitles we finally arrived.

"Thanks for showing me," Haruhi said opening the door.

As if on cue, the six guys were in the infamous pose saying, "Welcome."

"Ok so bye, Haruhi!" I said leaving.

"No, you are staying," Haruhi said grabbing my sweatshirt.

"Ok fine!" I said.

I ran off to one of the coaches to try to get out of this dream. My plan failed.

"Andy wake up," said newly dressed-up Haruhi.

"Spiffy outfit!" I said giving it a thumbs-up.

"Thanks," Haruhi said.

"Now who is this?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"I don't have a file on him," Kyoya said which led to everyone's shock but Haruhi and I.

"You don't?" Tamaki asked.

"I just said I don't," Kyoya said as I tried to walk away.

"Now what is your name?" Tamaki asked sneaking up on me.

"Andy Jason," I said.

"Grade?" Tamaki asked.

"What would be 10th grade again?" I thought, "1st."

"Blood type?" Tamaki asked.

"O," I said. (Cigam note: my actual blood type)

"Last question, your birthday," Tamaki said.

"July 27th," I said, "Now please let me sleep."

Second time wasn't a charm.

"Mori help me!" I heard Haruhi yell.

"Plot device!" I yelled getting my camera out.

"I hope that the Ayanokoji girl or whatever didn't throw Haruhi bag yet!" I thought as I ran.

I saw the devious, literally red-head throw the bag as I got outside.

"Action shoot!" I said jumping to take the picture, "Haza! Take that! You just started a romance!"

I notice that Haruhi wallet was still in the bag.

"It's not bad if it's plot device," I said as I took out the wallet.

* * *

**Later…(How Kyoya got those pictures)**

"Kyoya! I have some pictures for you!" I said handing him the pictures, "Also she hurts puppies, I bet."

"Thank you for the pictures," Kyoya said smiling.

"Death smile!" I thought smiling back at him.

* * *

"Bye literal ginger!" I yelled as I head back into the club.

"Andy! You can't be in here!" Hunny said trying to push me away from getting in.

"If this is about Haruhi, I already know!" I said trying to get in.

"How?" Haruhi asked wearing the puffy dress.

"Your name, your eyes, and you just give a girl vibe," I said.

"Oh," Haruhi said.

"I still don't get how he didn't know," I said pointing to Tamaki.

"Rude," Tamaki said in a low voice.

"So what are you gonna do? You have dept and everyone thinks you're a boy," I said.

"Wait! I thought you asleep when the vase broke!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I was," I said, "Anyways, Haruhi, you're way?"

"I guess I can still be a host and pass as a boy," Haruhi said.

"Say 'dude' and 'bro' for everyone," I suggested.

"Ladies should not say those words!" Tamaki yelled.

"My work here is done. See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I left.

When I got outside, I called Raina.

"Rain-child!" I yelled when she picked up.

"Um I'm kinda at a place you won't believe," Raina said.

"Me too," I said.

"I'm at Lobelia," Raina said, "You?"

"Ouran," I said, "Where are you?"

"At my dorm. For some reason I'm a student," Raina said.

"Cool, I'm coming. It is now our anime or manga house!" I yelled, "Give me directions, please."

"God Andy," Raina said.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

As I walked home, I saw Andy walking towards the Lobelia dorms.

"Why would Andy be there?" I thought to myself as I followed.

It must have been Andy's first time there because he kept getting lost. I tried my best not be noticed and it worked.

* * *

**Andy's POV at Raina's dorm.**

"So they think you're a guy?" Raina asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're just like Haruhi! Expect you're still keeping it a secret," Raina said.

My phone went off and it said Yuzuru Souh.

"Oh god! He found me!" I yelled showing her the phone.

"Answer it!" Raina yelled.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, I'm Yuzuru Souh. Am I talking to Mr. Jason," Yuzuru asked.

"He thinks I'm a boy too!" I said to Raina.

"Maybe you should tell him," Raina said.

"Yes, this is but, please don't tell anyone, I'm actually a girl," I said.

Then someone knocked the door.

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"Yes?" I said answering the door.

I saw Haruhi in school uniform still.

"I'm Haruhi and I saw Andy come here and I knew this is an all girl school," Haruhi said.

"She's not here," I said.

I blew it.

"You just said 'she'," Haruhi said.

"No, I didn't," I lied.

"Yes, you did," Haruhi said.

"Shut up! Just tell her!" Andy called from a different room.

"Ok fine, Andy's a girl like you and she's probably in your class tomorrow," I said.

"I kinda suspected," Haruhi said, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Raina Jason and Andy's my sister," I lied.

It was true that Jason was my last name but it's a common name.

"You kinda look-alike," Haruhi said.

Andy and I both have really light brown hair and big green eyes.

"Everyone says my little sister looks like me!" I lied.

"That's a lie!" Andy said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Well, it's official, I am in your class!" Andy said.

"You told him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but he's making me be in your club. Good side is I'm helping Haruhi with her dept!" Andy yelled.

"That's great but I have to go. See you tomorrow," Haruhi said.

* * *

**Well, for charcter appearances: Andy has short light brown hair, is about Haruhi's height,has green eyes, and is flat-chested. Raina long light, a little darker then Andy, hair,has blue eyes, and is about the twins' height . **


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Much thanks to those who followed and favorited! The answer to Sparklefaith's question is Google.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andy: Cigam does not own Ouran.**

**Kaoru: that would be hell**

**Raina: don't say that to my creator!(lunges at him)**

**Hikaru: Karou!**

**Cigam: Onward!**

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"Look what 'grandpa' sent!" I said holding up the boy's uniform.

"Yeah! Also, I don't think he ever called himself 'grandpa'," Andy said taking the uniform.

"He might have. He might have not. I just don't know," I said.

"Whatever, I'm putting this on," Andy said going the bathroom.

"Do you think today is gonna be a filler thing?" I asked.

"Maybe, but I'm excited for the Christmas dance," Andy said, "Done."

"Wow that was fast," I said.

"Do I work this?" Andy asked making a pose.

"You do," I admitted.

"You're just jealous because I have a flat chest!" Andy sneered.

"Because a flat-chest is a status symbol?" I asked quoting Lucky Star.

"Yes!" Andy yelled pounding her chest.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Why is everyone looking at me? Oh wait, I'm new," I thought as I walked to school.

I realized that girls make up the population of the school with a 3:10 ratio. It was kinda annoying. I need to interact with boys or I die! No, really, I usually hung out with boys, excluding Raina, so it'll be kinda hard.

"That new guy is really cute," I overheard a girl said.

"I wonder what's his name," another girl said.

"I hope he's in our class!" a girl said.

Sadly, I was.

"Class, I would like you to welcome our new student. Please say your name," the teacher said.

"My name is Andy Jason," I said.

"Thank you, now please sit behind Mr. Fujioka," the teacher said pointing to Haruhi.

"Ok thank you," I said sitting.

I looked to my left and I say girls just staring at me. I looked to my right and again, girls were staring.

"Is there any guys?" I thought.

* * *

**LATER…**

"I should get to the club so I can figure out my type," I thought as I ran to the music room.

I saw only Tamaki and Kyoya in there. The room was already forest-ified but they weren't wearing the Bali outfits yet.

"Andy! I'm so glad you're joining this club!" Tamaki yelled.

"So what's my type?" I asked.

"I thought you should be the unique type," Tamaki said.

"I like how that sounds, 'Andy the unique type'. I accept!" I said giving a thumbs-up.

"Also, today instead of wearing the outfit like the rest of us, you'll wear something else," Tamaki said getting the outfit I guess.

He got a surfer outfit. Not a shirtless one, one with a swim shirt.

"I like it!" I said taking it and running off to change.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"What the heck?" I said as I looked around the music room.

It was decked out as a forest. Everyone, excluding Andy, was wearing Bali outfits. Andy was wearing a surfer outfit. Smart choice for her.

"You're late!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"Don't yell. It hurts my ear drums," Andy said covering her ears.

"What type did Tamaki give you?" I asked Andy.

"Unique," Andy said, "And he wouldn't let me wear dreads! Can you believe it?"

"No," I lied.

"I know! Surfers always wear dreads!" Andy pouted.

"Haruhi! Why don't you wear this outfit?" Tamaki asked.

He was holding a costume that matched his except for a girl.

"That's for a girl you idiot," Andy said.

That sent him to his corner.

"So, when is everyone coming?" Andy asked.

"Soon I guess," I said.

"Wait! Poses everyone!" Tamaki ran to his throne.

"Should I pose like this?" Andy asked Tamaki.

"Yes yes!" Tamaki said.

"You guys are too werid," I said sighing.

* * *

**Andy's POV **

"You can ask me anything Ladies," I said trying to be charming.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Where's your favorite vacation spot?"

"Will you dance with me at the ball?"

"Um purple, Hawaii, and of coarse, I will dance with all of you," I said and smiled.

"KYA!" The girls squealed.

"Andy? Why are you wearing that outfit?" Asked a girl.

"I like to do and wear things that people don't," I said.(it is true)

"So cool!" Said the girl.

"Andy, may I speak to you?" Kyoya asked.

"Excuse me ladies," I said getting up, "Si, Kyoya?"

"Do you have experience in ballroom dancing?" Kyoya asked.

"Does the box-step count?" I asked.

"Yes," Kyoya said.

"Then, I do!" I said.

"Good, because we are having a ball tomorrow night," Kyoya said.

"Girls are already asking me to dance with them so I thought there was a dance already before you told me," I said.

* * *

**Later…**

"Daddy wants this!" Yelled Tamaki getting out a picture of middle-school Haruhi.

"Don't blow up my picture without asking!" Haruhi yelled.

"The more I look at this picture the more I wonder how you went from this to that," Hikaru said gesturing towards the picture on the bottom of the screen.

"The day before school started, a boy put gum in my hair, so I cut it all off. I don't care if I looked like a dude," Haruhi said.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a 'dude'! MOMMA!" Tamaki shouted.

"Momma?" Kaoru asked.

"That is probably Kyoya," I said.

"Why are you crying? Working as a host I'll pay my dept faster," Haruhi said.

"Even faster with my help!" I said.

"Hate to change the subject but, do you have formal dance experience?" Hikaru asked.

"No, but I'm not planning to go," Haurhi said.

"If you live the live of a host then you need to know how to dance!" Tamaki said.

"I know where this is going!" I said.

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"So was it a filler?" I asked.

"No, also tomorrow, I will be my alter-ego!" Andy yelled.

"The Boulder?" I asked.

Her alter-ego name was The Boulder and she's an earth-bender. Not The Boulder from the show though.(Avatar)

"No! Remember my fav name was Ally?" Andy asked.(she always wanted to be named Ally)

"Oh, your fake name when you threw-up on a guy you liked?" I asked.

"Yes, but this time, I'll be Ally, Andy's twin sister! You'll be Raina, Andy's sister!" Andy said.

"Cool, so we're going to a dance?" I asked.

"Of coarse!" Andy yelled.

* * *

**Part 1 is now done! **


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Raina's POV**

"I can't believe I got you into a dress," I said.

Andy was wearing a gold dress with a brown corset with some heels. She was also wearing a light brown, long hair, wig. I was wearing a purple, sweetheart dress with flats, I didn't need to wear heels unlike Andy.

"I can't believe it either but, I look good at least," Andy said posing in the mirror.

"We have some walking so c'mon," I said.

"Ok, just let me get a pair shoes to walk in to get there," Andy said get a pair of Sparry's and a pair of Tom's for me.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"I always dreamed of going to this dance!" Raina squealed.

"Please stop. You're acting like one of those fangirls," I said pointing to some girls hiding behind column that Haruhi was standing by.

"Hypocrite. You can't help but squeal in episode 3 when the twins take off their shirts," Raina said poking me.

"You can't help it either," I noted.

"Ok, let's not talk about this," I said walking towards Haruhi.

"Hey Raina. Hey Andy?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah it's me, but my cover name is Ally," I whispered to her.

"You're too weird," Haruhi said.

"Aw thanks!" I said.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running towards us.

"I really get to meet him!" Raina whispered.

"Stop fangirling!" I hissed back.

"Who are your friends?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm Raina, Andy's sister, and I go to Lobelia," Raina said.

"I'm Ally, Andy's younger sister, and I also go to Lobelia," I lied.

"Really? You're his sisters?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, and he asked us to help you with a plan," I said.

"Oh yes! He was gonna help with make-up and help write the note but he's not here," Tamaki said.

"We can do that! I can do make-up while Ally does the note," Raina suggested.

"Great! I need you to come with me then!" Tamaki said grabbing our wrists.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru, Kyoya, and I were working on the 'love letter' when two girls came in.

One girl was much taller than the other and had a purple dress. The much shorter girl had a gold corset dress. They both had long boron hair. The shorter girl reminded me of Andy.

"Who are these girls?" Hikaru asked.

"These are Andy's sisters, Ally and Raina," Tamaki said, "Raina will be helping with make-up and Ally will help with the letter."

"Any suggestions?" I asked Ally as I showed her the letter.

"Gushier," is all Ally said.

"Gushier?" I ask.

"Yeah, more emotion," she said, "Plus, it would be funnier."

"She has a point. Can we Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure," Kyoya said.

"Yes!" Ally said.

She took a while writing her letter.

"That's a lot of loves," I said as I read the note.

"The gushier the funnier," She said.

"It is pretty funny," Hikaru said.

* * *

**Make-up tips in Raina's POV**

"It should look natural," I said as I put blush on Haruhi.

"Why? Don't girls put it on to get noticed?" Kaoru asked.

"No well, some girls do," I said getting a picture of Snooki.

"Who's that?" Hikaru asked.

"A girl with too much make-up so it looks unnatural," I said.

"Ok, natural is better," Hikaru said.

"Glad you understand," I said, "Finished!"

"Why is everyone in here? We do have guests!" Tamaki asked.

"So how did we do?" I asked and Haruhi turned around.

"I like the wig," Andy said.

"It's heavy and it's hard to walk I these shoes," Haruhi said trying to walk.

"Look at these shoes! You're lucky," Andy complained.

"You're short and you looked odd in the crowd without them," I said.

"You really sound like a sister now," Andy whispered.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"Now go!" The twins said and pushed Haruhi.

"Ok!" Haruhi said trying to run.

* * *

**Andy's POV (countdown)**

"Merry Christmas!" We all screamed.

"Now the winner of the ball is Kanako Kasugazaki!" Hikaru said holding a banana peel.

"Filling in for Tamaki Shou is Haruhi Fuijioka!" Kaoru said also holding a banana.

"What?" Tamaki and Haruhi both said.

"Kyoya said a surprise in the end would be good," I said.

"Also I'll cut your dept," Kyoya said.

"Well, it is on the cheek," Haruhi said going the stairs.

"Isn't this Haruhi's first kiss?" Asked Hunny.

"It is and it's with a girl!" I said in Tamaki's ear.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he pushed her into Kanako.

"Kissing machine," Raina said.

"Kissing machine eh?" Haruhi said giving an evil face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow! I can't believe people from other countries read this! **

**My response to the reviews from chapter 2 part 1 and 2:**

**ROBOTUNICORNZ: thank you, I try to make her unusual.**

**Sparklefaith: thanks for review both parts (including chapter 1) , and I WILL TRY MY BEST! **

**I'm gonna start doing fun facts about this and I'll post them on my profile also so check it out! Fun fact number uno!: Raina wasn't an original character but I didn't want Andy to be alone; I will do a Lobelia adventure chapter on her soon**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Today I kid- I mean borrowed Hunny!**

**Hunny: I'll get cake, right?**

**Andy: She better give me some**

**Raina:*whispering* try not to glomp him, try not to glomp him…**

**Hunny: Cigam doesn't own Ouran only her OC, Andy and Raina**

**Andy: So you're my mom?**

**Me: No, but it would explain why you're so weird **

**Raina: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"I guess since it's spring, it's episode three," I said to Andy as I looked out the window.

Cherry blossom were, I guess, blooming. I don't know. I from the South where it's magnolia trees.

"Yay! Dr. Yabu is in the house!" Andy said.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a doctor's coat and freaky glasses.

"He's a quack not a southern lunatic," I said.

"I just realized something now," Andy said.

"What?" I asked.

"I missed my birthday!" Andy said.

"Oh yeah, well you haven't aged," I said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess," Andy said.

"Now get dressed!" I said.

"Roger dodger!" Andy yelled and ran to the bathroom again.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Andy! What are we doing today?" asked one of my fangirls (I wish it was a fanboy though *sigh*).

"We are going under these beautiful cherry blossoms," I said taking a girl's hand.

"No! I want to be by Andy!"

"He was holding MY hand!"

"I started the fan club so I get dibs first!"

It still feels weird doing this club.

"Haruhi! What extra-curricular activity did you choose?" Hikaru asked.

"We could do it together since WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS," Kaoru said.

"Hey what about me?" I asked.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked.

He sounded really serious not in that sarcastic way.

"I feel ignored," I sulked.

"Andy would you to join me in my corner?" Tamaki asked in the emo corner.

"Sure, normally I'd say no," I said as I walked.

"I think I know what will cheer you two up! Cake!" Hunny said holding a cake.

"Wait isn't this in another episode?" I thought as I ate the cake, "Oh yeah episode five! Wait plot is so off right now."

"Haruhi, what are you gonna do about physical exam?" I asked.

That hit everyone.

"That's a problem," Haruhi said then whispered to me, "What about you?"

"I got that done already," I whispered back.

Everyone had the 'Oh $h3t' face.

* * *

**Back in the club room…**

"He's scaring me more than usual," I said.

Tamaki was having that 'Haruhi dressed as a girl' fantasy.

"Envious? This is all part of my strategy," Tamaki said.

"What strategy?" I asked.

"That this is a romantic comedy about Haruhi and I," Tamaki said breaking the 4th wall.

"So what are we?" Kaoru asked.

"You guys are the homo sexual supporting cast!" Tamaki said drawing a line in the floor.

"Yeah right!" I yelled.

"Hey boss," Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it," Kaoru finished.

"If word gets out that Haruhi is a girl then she won't be able to in the host club," Hunny said, "But if she starts wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'll be cuter!"

"She wore girl clothes in middle-school right? I bet she was popular with the boys," Hikaru said.

"Apparently a boy would confess their love at least once a month," I said.

"Oh, so the boss wouldn't be able to get close to her, but we don't care because we're I her class!" Kaoru said.

Tamaki made a shocked face.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Haruhi said.

"Ok, this is the plan got it?" Tamaki said to a dry erase board.

"Rodger!" the twins and Hunny said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see tomorrow," I said.

* * *

**The next day at the exam**

"Andy why are you wearing that bow tie and fez?" Hunny asked, "I thought we're doctors."

"I'm Dr. Who and I'm still wearing a doctor's coat so it's all good!" I said.

"I guess so. Wait! They're coming!" Hunny said and ran around panicking.

"Hunny! Just be a doctor!" I said.

"Be a doctor. But they're scary with needles and stuff!" Hunny screamed.

"Be calm or people will notice us," I said.

"We have," Haruhi said.

"Hey Haruhi. What are you doing here?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You're really gonna ask that?" Haruhi asked.

"I just did!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"I think we're distractions," I said.

"Mr. Hitachinns? Will you follow me to unchange?" asked a nurse.

"Who needs changing rooms?" Hikaru asked.

"We have nothing to hide," Kaoru said.

"KYA!" Screamed the fangirls and me inside.

"Quick Haruhi! Go in here!" Hunny said and pushed Haruhi into a changing room.

"I can't believe he can pull it off," I said.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Hikaru said.

"Me too and put a shirt on," I said throwing their shirts at them.

"Mr. Fujioka are you ready?" asked the nurse.

Tamaki came out in a brown wig and said, "I am Haruhi Fujioka."

Silence. I broke it.

"That's Tamaki," I said in my highest voice.

"Is Tamaki cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"His eyes are thing that set it off."

"Why is he like that?"

"BWAAHAHAHAH!" The twins and I started laughing our heads off.

"You said this would work!" Tamaki said and almost choked the twins.

"This is pay-back for calling us homo-sexual!" I said trying to make him let go.

"Andy? You too?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"Dr. Who has tricks up his shelve," I said.

"What? Oh well, Haruhi, it didn't work," Tamaki said.

Haruhi shot him a demon face.

"GAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Tamaki said and ran away.

* * *

**SCENE CHANGE!**

"It turns out the doctors here are on staff at one of Kyoya's family's hospital," Hikaru said.

"Would of been nice if he told us," Kaoru said.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, but I don't like to be called support cast homo-sexual or not," Kyoya said with a smile.

"You evil, evil man," I said.

"Hey look! Tamaki's disappearing!" I said pointing the disintegrating king.

* * *

**ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE (because I'm that confusing) **

"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me!" A girl said to a near by nurse.

"I had a feeling this would happen," Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Hunny asked.

"They're was a creepy guy who looked like a doctor but wasn't. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are," Kyoya said.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins asked.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure the security will get him," Kyoya said.

"He ran towards the special boy's clinc!" Exclaimed the girl again.

The 'Oh $h3t' face came back.

"Haruhi!" We all screamed.

"Hurry up! I'm already over here!" I yelled.

"How did you get there so fast? I thought you are lazy," Hikaru said.

"Magic!" I said waving my hands everywhere.

* * *

**SADLY ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE**

"Haruhi! Tama-chan kick!" Tamaki said and kick Dr. Yabu.

"Overly dramatic are we not?" I thought.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye," The twins say.

"Two, more wealth then you can imagine," Kyoya said when he creeped out of the darkness.

"Three, sins that will never be able to over look," Mori said.

"The hideous wickedness of this world," Hunny said.

"That's what makes up the Ouran host club," Tamaki said.

"We're here," We all said.

They let only me say, "Watch out!" Booya!

"Please don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" Dr. Yabu said.

"I really don't hear this back story," I said and sighed.

"I'm a doctor and I run a clinic I the next town over. My name is Yabu," Dr. Yabu said.

"Did he really say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru asked.

"DR. Yabu," I said.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor," Kaoru said.

"Unless you're a quack!" The twins said.

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last week. Then, took my daughter with her but, I know she attends school here," Dr. Yabu said.

"I don't mean to pry but, why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see," Dr. Yabu said.

*Flash Back!*

"I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an IOU again! You promised us you wouldn't do this anymore," Mrs. Yabu said.

"Don't worry dear, I know this guy good for it. We can trust him. I know this will be alright," Dr. Yabu said.

"I can't take this anymore! Dad you never think about the well fare of this family!" daughter Yabu said.

"I'm going home to mother!" Mrs. Yabu said and walked out with daughter Yabu.

"No! Please! Wait!" Dr. Yabu pleaded.

*End of flash back*

"And that was it. They left me. Forever. I know I'm terrible at managing money and I can't say 'no' to anyone. I don't blam them for being tired of constantly living in dept," Dr. Yabu said.

"Man-up, Tamaki!" I said to him, "Stop crying."

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here. After being pelted by rain…blah blah" Dr. Yabu said.

"Do you believe him?" I asked Haruhi.

"Not sure, you?" Haruhi said.

"Same," I said.

"When I came here I was mistaken for a doctor," Dr. Yabu said.

"Of coarse, you are wearing a lab coat," Hikaru said.

"Anyone would mistake you," Kaoru said.

Then it happen. When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!" Dr. Yabu cried.

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried.

"Dr. Yabu, I think you may have the wrong school. Are you looking for Ouran public high school?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Dr. Yabu said.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran ACADEMY. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go here," Kyoya said.

"Big words, Kyoya," I said.

"What!" Dr. Yabu's face said.

"That's pretty sad not knowing what school your daughter goes to," Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship is horrible because you don't listen," Karou said.

"Don't kill him with those comments!" I said.

"Wow Kyoya! I'm impressed on how you figured it out!" Hunny said.

"Well, an owner of a small hospital wouldn't have a daughter go here," Kyoya said.

"That's kinda cold," I said.

"Sir! I will help you find your daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"How you gonna do that?" I asked.

"Everyone, go look for a map to Ouran public high school!" Tamaki said.

"That's how," Haruhi said.

**Everyone lived happily ever after, in this episode. Dr. Yabu went to look for his daughter, Tamaki hugged Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru called him the pervert, and I got to go home in one piece!**

* * *

**Raina's POV at HQ**

"Andy! I have a present for you!" I said as I walked into the dorm.

"What is it?" Andy asked.

"Look!" I said I took the present out of the bag.

It was a hoop skirt and a typewriter.

"Where did you get these!" Andy asked.

"Thrift store," I said.

"Like a thrift store in _Thrift Shop_? I love that rap song!" Andy exclaimed and jumped onto the bed.(A/N it's a song that I do not own and curses…a lot)

"It was," I said.

"Take me there," Andy said.

"I will, and they have pretty cute clothes," I said.

* * *

**Cigam:Wow! 2,000 words! Please review and favorite this! Or I'll take Hunny's cake and say Hikaru took it!**

**Hikaru:Please don't**

**Andy:She can't control the readers' mind**

**Raina:But she can control ours**

**Hunny:Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Hey! Happy New Year! I have been sick so it's kinda late then 4 days like the usual. The response to reviews!:**

**BloodBendingDancer: Glad you're loving it, haha McDonalds. And again I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**Sparklefaith: glad you enjoyed it again, they have gone to thrift stores they just didn't think there would be ones in Japen that would have hoop skirts and typewriters. Cool right! **

**This leads me to fun fact 2: Andy and her friends, including Raina, are as rich as the Ouran students but they don't flaunt it. Once they did go in a thrift store cosplayied as the host club(Andy as Haruhi and Raina was Renge). You know…funny stuff**

**Disclaimer!: **

**Me: I have our very famous Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: um hi?**

**Me: please do the disclaimer before Hunny shows up and eats Hikaru**

**Haruhi: Cigam1227 only owns Andy and Raina**

**Andy: check out her profile for our profiles**

**Raina: onward!**

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"What did you do to my British Invasion!" Andy yelled when we got up.

"Ellie Goulding's British," I said.

"I meant the Taylor Swift, Justin Beiber, and Kelly Clarkson!" Andy yelled.

"The British are over-rated," I said.

"Fine I'll listen to Lady Gaga and KISS!" Andy said.

"No! Fine, I'll let you listen to Coldplay and the Beatles! As long as you listen to Ellie Goulding," I said.

"I already listen to her," Andy said.

"Oops. Well you have more," I said.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"I can't believe you're using tear drops," Haruhi said, "Did you know about this, Andy?"

"Yeah, they asked but, I can make crocodile tears myself," I said, "It's a gift. Wanna learn?"

"No," Haruhi said, "What about you Tamaki? Did you use them?"

"Me! Never! I would never use such things!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No offense but, BS," I said and walked away.

As I walked away, I noticed a girl in Ouran uniform. I betted against myself that was Renge Whats-her-name!

"Looks like the host club has a new guest," Hikaru and Kaoru, "Ah!"

"Come on in," Hikaru said with a rose after he creeped towards Renge.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaoru asked and did the same rose thing.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous towards new guests? Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess," Tamaki said.

I could tell that Renge thought Tamaki was BS. I don't blam her.

"No! Don't touch me phony!" Renge screamed and pushed Tamaki.

"Wow. I wish I could do that and get away with it," I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Just what I said! You're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you (A/N cue Adele music) is the prince charater of this host club! You shouldn't be spreading your love, STUPID! You must be a dimwitted NARCISSIST! You're INCOMPETENT. You're a COMMONER!" Renge screamed.

"Ha! He's not common at all!" I said trying to help.

"You're DISGUSTING!" Renge said and that was her last blow.

When she said that, Tamaki was electrocuted.

"He's created a new technique!" Hikaru said.

"One man slow-mo!" Kaoru said.

"I don't suppose you are" Kyoya tried to say but was cut off be Renge.

"It's you! Kyoya!" Renge said close to tears.

She ran to Kyoya,stepped on Tamaki on the way, and hugged him.

"Oh how I longed to meet you. My one, and only, prince charming," Renge said still hugging him.

* * *

**Scene change**

"Fiancé?" Hikaru asked.

"Kyoya's?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. My name is Renge Houshakuji," Renge said.

"Wait, isn't she French?" I asked, "Her last name is Japensese though."

"I will be in class 1A tomorrow," Renge said.

Secretly, I am excited for her to come.

"Look he's mad," Hikaru said.

"That's because mommy was hiding something from daddy," Kaoru said.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple so sick?" Kyoya asked.

"It is indeed love at first sight!" Renge said fangirling, "The way you were adoring those flowers in the back courtyard, even when no one was looking! And how sweet it was when you saved that kitten from the rain!"

"She serious?" The twins asked.

"Could you have mistaken him for someone else?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere!" Renge shouted.

"Unless he looks like a sim date character," I mumbled.

"He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return! He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely," Renge said.

As she said this, people were running around Kyoya cup fused with te word 'Who?' behind them. I sat next to Renge the whole time. That's why I wasn't in the running of the hosts, true story.

"He looks like the star character of the sim dat, Oki Doki Memorial! You're my real life sim date guy! (A/N couldn't find the sim date guy's name, sorry!)" Renge said pointing at Kyoya.

"Oki?" Hunny asked holding Bun-bun.

"Doki?" Haruhi asked.

"Otaku!" Taaske yelled.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru yelled asked.

"Hm?" Mori said.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru screamed.

"But you know me," I said.

"You're an otaku?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

"I get it now. You're love that character and since I look him you put your love of him to me," Kyoya said.

Renge was prancing around the room with me at the time so she didn't hear.

"So she made it up? That she's your fiancée?" Tamaki asked.

"Well no, I never remember asking for her hand in marriage. Let alone knowing her," Kyoya said.

"What?" Their faces said.

"Whatever, got to get this fellow otaku to clam down," I said getting up.

* * *

**Scene change…**

"According to my research, you're the one two handles all the money," Renge said.

"That's right! Kyoya is our directer!" Hunny said.

"You're the directer! Wow! This is perfect, I've always wanted to where a sandwich board!" Renge said.

"Me too!" I said.

"We're just a host club," the twins said.

"I've made up my mind! I am going to be the lady manager!" Renge said.

"I feel it would be some else in my mind," I said, "but whatever." (Idk why but it be Haruhi. Like I say, idk)

"I can't wait to work with you boys!" Renge said.

* * *

**Raina's POV at that thrift store…**

"Her name is Raina. It reminds me of rain. It sounds kinda the same!" Andy said.

"Don't do 'My name is Mabel'," I said.

"It's funny because I found a mable oak door," Andy said.

"I found shoes and mine is better," I said.

"Haha! Why are we here?" Andy asked.

"A. You asked. B. somehow I'm a official Zuka club officer so I'm in a play, so I need a costume," I said.

"Fine, what is your flower name?" Andy asked.

"Poinsettia," I said.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"Yes, OOOO dress!" I said running in the other direction.

* * *

**Hope you liked part 1! Please review**


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**Hey guys! I'm gonna haft to start updating a little slower because of school, I'm really sorry! Also when you review, please answer this question: Should I add 'Sempai' and 'chan' to names? I was never sure.**

**Response to reviews with my OC Sammy! (You'll about her in the beginning and end)**

**SparkleFaith's:**

**Sammy: 'I'm glad you like this' why am I reading this? It's so boring! Here's what I say, I'm glad u luving this!. It's not much better but how else do you say it?**

**BloodBendingDancer's:**

**Sammy:Wow, I can only say wow. Even though I'm not really a character yet, THIS REALLY MEANS ALOT! THANK YOU**

**Funfact 3: I already know how they got to Ouran. I'm already planning a sequel with Sammy as a main character (Don't worry! Andy, Raina, and the host club are still main!). It's also gonna be based in Boston. I CAN'T WAIT. I might do it where I make them leave after some episodes. Probably before the flashback episode I'm staring the sequel. Don't like it? Then, review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sammy: Since I'm still I control I'm doing disclaimer.**

**ME: Wait! *is tying up Andy and Raina so they can't see Sammy* I didn't put you in charge!**

**Sammy: CIGAM ONLY OWNS ANDY, RAINA, AND I! EEEEEPPP! *Runs away***

**ME: Enjoy **

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"I wanna see Sammy!" Andy yelled.

"Shut up, we still have like 20 episodes to go or we figure out how to go home," I said and threw her bag at her.

"Ow! I can't help it. I wanna see Sammy!" Andy said.

Samantha Western, AKA to us Sammy, was, and still is, our best friend. She is a perfect student, athlete, and Andy and I think she's really pretty even though she denies it. Andy has always tried to get Sam to watch anime. Andy has a theory that she is a long-lost sister of the Hitachinns. She acts like them, has short curly hair that's red, and her eyes are kinda golden. Freaky, isn't it!

"She'll just question everything," I said ,"Maybe, when we figure out a way to get of here, we'll bring her next time."

"Fine," Andy said.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"You all need new types!" Renge shouted as I entered the room.

"Damn it! I'm late," I said and sulked.

"Don't worry she just gave us new types expect you and Kyoya," Haruhi said.

"You say it like it's nothing," I said.

"You!" Renge shouted and pointed at me ,"You'll be the mysterious exchange student."

"I'll agree if I'm from England," I said.

Big deal breaker for me.

"Sure! Girls love British guys. Be English!" Renge said.

"Ello," I said.

"Perfect!" Renge said.

"Aw yeah!" I shouted and I turned around ,"Sorry about being a nerd but, being a nerd is cool!"

"Yeah but, the bully is Hunny," Haruhi said.

"Good point," I said.

* * *

**Later outside…**

"Renge!" I yelled.

"What?" Renge asked.

"My only lines are pretty much, 'My parents are dead'!" I yelled.

"It's short and sweet. Girls will want more!" Renge said.

"Blah," I said and sat in a chair.

"WAHAHAH I CAN'T DO IT!" Hunny yelled and jumped onto Haruhi.

"Poor kid," I thought.

"What was that!" Renge screamed and her hair went all Mudusa-like.

"Yay! I got to see Mudusa!" I thought.

"How is that good?" Hikaru asked.

"What! Hikaru, you just read my mind!" I yelled.

"No, you just said it out loud. How did you know I'm Hikaru?" Hikaru asked.

"I have my reasons and ways and I'd like to keep them," I said.

"Weirdo," Hikaru said.

"Aw thanks! You don't mean it, do you!" I said.

"Why is good to be weird?" Hikaru asked.

"It's means you're unique. Isn't being unique good?" I ask.

"I guess so," Hikaru said.

* * *

**Later…**

"I have no more ideas and we need more!" Renge shouted as Hunny redid the scene with Haruhi.

"Clam down, maybe a fake fight?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea! I could get some guys from class D!" Renge said and ran off.

"I can't tell if I just did some good or not," I said and walked away.

* * *

**Raina's POV**

Andy told me about her adventure today. I'm gonna pick off where she left. _That lazy prick._

"You know I can hear you!" Andy shouted.

"Shush. Well, Tamaki asked Andy where Haruhi and Renge were and she said," I said.

"'They're with people who live the thug life'" Andy quoted.

"Yep, so Tamaki went, well, Tamaki. Andy then told Kyoya about this and he smashed the camera," I said.

"I tried to fix the camera," Andy said.

"Baka. All the girls thought Andy was awesome. Who knew short and sweet was the trick?" I asked.

"Renge," Andy said, "Why are we saying this?"

"I'm filming it so we can make a fanfic about it," I said motioning to the camera.

"Oh, smart idea," Andy said."

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

Worst. Day. Ever. It was a black-out and I was gonna have a sleep-over with Andy and Raina at Andy's. But noooo! I was alone in my bedroom with no one. My parents are stuck in New York, my sister, Sarah, was at Mama's in Mississippi this summer (A/N it's summer in the real world), and my brother, Josh, is still at college.

"Alone! Is this stupid big house! Ahhh!" I said and tripped ,"What the hell?"

It was a book called _Ouran High School Host Club. _It was about 18 volumes long. No, I didn't count. It had the numbers on the side. Also, Andy got Raina and Sarah into reading it so I've heard of it. It had a sticky note on it.

"'Don't watch the anime until you're with your 2 bffs and it's a black-out. Also, bring back to your sister.' What?" I yelled after reading the note.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked Sammy and this chapter! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 5

**YAY! Chapter 5! Since everyone liked Sammy I'm letting her do the reviews! And Disclaimer…**

**Reviews: Sparklefaith's**

**Sammy: Glad you like me. Cigam also thanks you for reviewing. Don't worry about typos, it happens to me…A lot.**

**GingerHairedTwin:**

**Sammy: Oh no, no offense but you don't wanna be like Andy**

**Andy: Why not? I'm awesome!**

**Sammy: You're too honest, lazy, never study, may I go on?**

**Andy:… The stuff she said was good stuff though**

**Sammy: I guess. Being weird and unique is good **

**Funfact4: Andy donated her hair for wigs for cancer people**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Sammy: I, Sammy, am one of the only thing Cigam owns. She also owns her other two OC, Andy and Raina**

**Andy: HAZZAH!**

**Raina: ONWARD!**

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"Annnnnnddddy!" I shouted.

"Whaaaaat!?" Andy shouted back.

"Can I go to the host club today?" I asked.

"Sure, you though this is when the twins fight, right?" Andy said.

"I know," I said.

"Why would you want to go on an episode like that? Wait, you're planning something, aren't you?" Andy said.

"Good," I said.

Hehe maybe I have something planned. Maybe I don't!

* * *

**Andy's**

"Andy…ANDY!" Haruhi yelled in my ear.

"Ow, Haruhi. What?" I asked.

"You're daydreaming again," Haruhi said.

"You sound like my sister. Speaking of her, she's coming tomorrow," I said.

"Raina," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, I feel like she has something devious," I said ,"Like Hikaru and Kaoru devious."

"Speaking of devious," Haruhi said pointing to a dark door.

"No! Don't torment our new friend!" I said running out the door knowing who it was.

"He was scarring me," Tamaki mumbled.

"Baka," I said, "Believe in dark magic. BLAH!"

"AHAH NOT ANDY TOO!" Tamaki said running away.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Can we go to your house?" Kaoru asked.

"No way," Haruhi said.

"I can, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can," Haruhi said.

"Ha!" I yelled.

"Ok, then can we play a game?" Hikaru asked.

"If we win we can go to your house," Kaoru said.

"What's the game?" Haruhi asked.

"'Which was is Hikaru?' game!" The twins said and put on two freeness hats.

"I'm stealing those hats later," I said as watched the twins keep switching spots.

"So? Which is Hikaru?" Both twins ask.

"That's Hikaru," Haruhi said pointing to him.

"Wrong!" the twins said.

"No hay manera en el infierno ella consiguió ese estúpido error!" I shouted.

"You cursed didn't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I did. Also, Haruhi did get it right," I said ,"Take your hats off."

They took them off (then I stole one. What? It's cute for a girl!) and Hikaru was the one Haruhi pointed to.

"Yup, I was right that she was right!" I said in victory.

"Haruhi how did know that was Hikaru?" Asked a guest.

"How did you know that Haruhi was right, Andy?" Asked another.

"Well, Haruhi's usually right about everything," I said.

"I think Hikaru is 10% more evil," Haruhi said.

"Their voices too," I mumbled.

Kaoru started snickering.

"Sorry Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"If we're talking about evilness, it's you Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Even though I'm brain you're the one who goes though with it," Kaoru said.

"It's gonna happen!" I yelled running for my camera to film this.

"You're even the one who came up with Haruhi being our toy. Admit it, you like her," Kaoru said.

"What!" Screamed Tamaki and Hikaru.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Hikaru yelled.

"Don't bring Haruhi into this!" Tamaki hissed.

"Why would I like that little fox?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm a fox?" Haruhi asked.

"You're more a deer to me," I said still filming all of this.

"There's a love triangle surrounding my dear Haruhi! It's even better that two are twins!" Renge shouted.

"Get lost Otaku," The twins said.

"I thought you liked Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Oh I don't care if he's in a homo-sexual relationship," Renge said.

"High-five for homos!" I said and raised my hand.

"Yup!" Renge said high-fiving me.

"You better stop now! Your math results are lower than mine!" Hikaru yelled.

"What does this haft to do with anything?" I asked.

"You need to work on your language!" Kaoru yelled.

"Being stupid?" Haruhi suggested.

"I'm breaking up with you!" They both yelled.

"Wait, I'm even confused," I said.

"Me too," Haruhi said.

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"How did the fight go?" I asked when I entered our dorm.

"Weird. It was like a combination of manga and anime. How was Zuka club?" Andy asked.

"Not that bad. It's just plays, mostly, with just girls. They all like my acting and costume designs," I said.

"So it's like a play with just girls?" Andy asked.

"I just said that," I said as I rummaged through some boxes.

"Whata ya looken phor?" Andy said while she stuffed her face with food.

"Nothing," I lied.

I was looking for some cute pictures of Andy with long hair. Hehe

* * *

**Sorry if a little confusing. But, this is an alternate-dimension. So please answer the question from the last chapter (part 2 though). Also, review! **


	8. Chapter 5 part 2

**Hey guys! I'm gonna nominate Sammy to read the reviews and do disclaimer! Yay! One thing off my shoulders.**

**Reviews:**

**BloodBendingDancer's: **

**Gotta love their hats! I can't believe someone other than Andy thought Haruhi was a deer**

**Cigam: I read that one and I was like 'WOAH! People think like Andy?'**

**SparkleFaith's:**

**Cigam: The question was 'should I add sempai and chan to everything?**

**Sammy: Yep, no one answered it yet**

**Funfact5: I think of ideas for this either in church or during class. That's why I named Andy, Raina, and Sammy's school St. Joseph academy. No, it's not real it's just the church I go to. Also, St. Joseph's isn't a religious school. It's just a rich kid school with a religious name.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sammy: Our WONDERFUL creator, Cigam, doesn't own Ouran. Just Andy, Raina and I**

**Cigam: ONWARD!**

* * *

**Raina's** **POV**

It took all night but, I got some cute pics of Andy! One was about a year ago during a ball and she was a captain (AKA goofy costumes). She was slightly shorter but she still had big eyes and a baby face. The second was a school picture. She had shoulder length hair and she actually smiled. Adorable isn't it?

"Do you have you casual clothes ready for later?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, because people would stare at you," Andy said.

"Like they don't already?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, gigantore," Andy said.

"You just proved my point," I said.

* * *

**Andy's POV**

"Haruhi!" I yelled.

"What? I'm right here," Haruhi said.

We were both sitting. I was behind her. #whoops

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Hikaru and Kaoru," I said. Never thought I'd say that.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"One, they're our friends, two, look at Hikaru!" I said pointing to him as he walked in, "Your timing is uncanny."

"Thanks, great vocab words, and hey guys!" Hikaru said.

"What's with your hair?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't want to be mistaken for that Kaoru!" Hikaru said as Kaoru came in. So uncanny!

"How ironic that he died his hair too," I said.

"I had this weird dream that I died my hair pink! Isn't that ridiculous?" Kaoru said and sat down.

Only to fall to the ground by Hikaru. Then he pulled his chair also. Brotherly love at lowest point. Next step throwing things at each other.

"Can we leave?" I ask Haruhi as I watched Mori save Hunny.

"I think could change seats or go to the library," Haruhi said.

"TO THE LIBRARY!" I yelled and grabbed Haruhi, "WHICH ONE ARE WE GOING TO?"

* * *

**At lunch…**

"Come on! Lunch in an actual cafeteria is fun!" I said as I dragged to the cafeteria.

"Why do we need to go when we brought lunch?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait, I forgot my lunch in the classroom! Save me a spot," I said as I ran back.

"Ok," Haruhi said.

I really didn't want to leave my lunch. I made all by myself! Isn't it amazing. It's a breakfast sandwich, yogurt, and ginger ale (hey! Don't judge. When you're hear it's not that hard to get a sore thought!). Luckily, the class room door was unlocked. I jumped to my desk then back to the hall. Stupid me ran in the hall to get to the cafeteria which made me bump into someone.

"Hi Andy! Are you going to the cafeteria too?" Hunny asked. I guess he was the person I ran into.

"Yeah, why are y'all going?" I asked.

"The twins," is all Tamaki said.

"Oh no! I left Haruhi in there!" I said trying to run but I fell, "Ow."

"Maybe we should walk," Tamaki said helping me up.

"Yeah, fine. Wait, are y'all skipping class?" I asked.

"We have an off period," Hunny said.

"Oh, I never knew we had one," I said.

"Your off period is when we are at the club," Kyoya said.

"Great timing," I said.

"Isn't it!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah it is. Oh, we're here," I said.

"Looks like they're fighting again," Hunny said.

"Y'all can talk to them. I'm going to Haruhi," I said walking away.

"Haruhi's here?!" Tamaki asked.

"Yep, she's right here," I said and I sat down.

"Hey Tamaki," Haruhi said.

"Looks like they're doing SUPER," I said I watched Hikaru and Kaoru yell at each other.

"Even when they're fighting, they're in symmetry," Haruhi said.

"It's amazing," Tamaki said.

"It's creepy," I said, "Could they not do this. It's creepy since they're fighting."

"Hey guys," Hikaru said.

"Woah! My wish came true!" I said.

"Amazing, Andy! You're a wizard!" Tamaki squealed in delight.

"I wish. That would very cool," I said.

"Haruhi, do you want my food? Kaoru made me get something I didn't want to get" Hikaru asked.

"Uh sure," Haruhi said taking it, "You can have mine if you want. It's just leftovers."

"I think you'll like it!" Hikaru said.

"I think she won't hate it!" I said.

We were both right, she LOVED it.

"Glad you like it!" Hikaru said.

* * *

**A LONG TIME LATER**

So the twins pretty much made a mess where ever they go. I even had to clean up Tamaki! It was just that messy. I don't wanna talk about the rest of the day because of mosty fighting. It gives me a headache.

"I didn't think we had this much stuff in here," I said.

We all looked at the pile furniture and on top of all that furniture was Hunny.

"I'll get him. Captain Andy! AWAY!" I said and tried to climb the mountain.

"Don't fall!" Tamaki shouted.

"I don't she wants to," Haruhi said.

The mountain wasn't that hard to climb really.

"Yay! Andy came to save me!" Hunny said.

"You're welcome. Now how to get down," I said.

"There's this harness," Hunny said and he picked it up.

"What the hell, Tamaki!? A harness! Really?" I yelled.

"It was for when we were angels and we could fly!" Tamaki yelled.

"Whatever it'll help," I said.

I got into it, grabbed Hunny, and jumped.

"Ta-Daa!" I yelled.

"9.5, you didn't stick the landing," a familiar voice said.

"Hey Raina," Haruhi said.

"Hello, my dear Haruhi," Raina said.

"Cut the classy crap," I said.

"Aw I can't be nice infront of your friends?" Raina said.

"You can just don't act weirdly classy," I said.

"Fine," Raina said.

"HELLO MY ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER, RAINA!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"AM I REALLY?" Raina asked.

"YES!" Tamaki said.

"YAY!" Raina said, "I'm satisfied, I'm leaving."

"What? That's it?" I asked.

"First I need to talk to Kyoya and since the twins are fighting I'm leaving," Raina said.

"Ok then, what are we gonna do about Hikaru and Kaoru?" I asked.

"They haven't ever fought like this before," Hunny said.

"Never ever?" I asked.

"Never ever," Hunny said.

"They just need to know it's a silly feud," Haruhi said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'll think of something," Haruhi said.

"Think of it now, they got the curse dolls out,"I said, "Man I want one."

"What!? Alright! That's enough you two! Don't bring a curse fdo kl into it. If you keep fighting you won't ever come to my house!" Haruhi yelled and took the wooden Beelzeneff away from both twins.

"So?" Hikaru started.

"Does that mean we can go to your house?" Kaoru asked.

"Wha-?" Haruhi said and she looked at the curse doll. It didn't say anything. "NOOO!"

I feel ya, I totally feel ya. When I first saw this episode I thought they were fighting. When I learned they weren't I threw food at the TV. TRUE STORY: this is what I really wanted to say to Haruhi.

But instead I said, "You guys suck."

* * *

**Raina's POV**

"Yep, that's her," I said.

"Has she been always this short?" Kyoya asked.

"Sadly, she doesn't drink her milk," I said. (A/N ANDY IS EDWARD AND EDWARD IS ANDY! Andy: OMG YES!)

"That only makes bones grow," Kyoya said.

"Really? Did not know that," I said.

"So why did you tell me? It seemed like she would like it to be a secret," Kyoya said.

"I'm her sister. I like to make her life a lititle different. That and I want her not to act like a guy infront of you guys. It's annoying," I said, "When are you gonna tell the others?"

"Once you two leave," Kyoya said.

"Well, that's now BYE EVERYONE!" I said when I saw Andy come out wearing her casual clothes (Andy: not girl clothes though)

"No offense but SHUT UP," Andy said.

"OFFENSE TAKEN," I said trying to sound hurt.

* * *

**Hello Hello! I'm sorry this chapter was kinda late**

**Andy: very late**

**sorry Sorry! Thank you to ****ROBOTUNICORNZ for reminding to update. Hope y'all like this so review!**


End file.
